fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy Talks (Babysmurfrocks Series)/ Part 1
It's been about a month since Tommy turned two but it's only been a few weeks since the water incident. Lou and Lulu were watching Tommy and Dil for the day as they were going to the Grocery store to do some Grocery shopping. Lou and Lulu walked through the store , grabbing various items that they needed, as they then walked past the isle that had the Reptar cereal. Tommy, who was walking next to Lulu, saw the cereal as he looked at it. (Tommy's POV) My Grandpa and Grandma was getting stuffs from the store as I walked next to my Grandma. We then walked pasted the Reptar cereal as I looked at it. "Reptar," I said looking at the cereal as I tugged on my Grandma's dressy "What did you say Scout?" Grandpa askeded me "Reptar, Reptar," I said to him,as I was happy he could understanded me,as I pointeded to the Reptar Cereal "I'm sorry Scout, your folks said no junk food while you are with us, and that includes Reptar Cereal according to your mother." Grandpa tolded me (Normal POV) Tommy had said his first word, not knowing that the grownups understood him until Lou asked him. "What did you say Scout?" Grandpa Lou asked "Reptar, Reptar," Tommy had answered, happy that his Grandpa could understand him, as he pointed to the Cereal "I'm sorry Scout, your folks said no junk food while you are with us, and that includes Reptar Cereal according to your mother." Grandpa told Tommy Grandpa Lou then took Tommy's hand as they kept walking through the store. Tommy was upset, he wanted Reptar cereal. "Reptar, Reptar, Reptar!" Tommy yelled, throwing a bit of a tantrum, as he tried to go back to the cereal Many other customer began to stare as Tommy continued to throw a tantrum. Lou and Lulu, now quite embarrassed because of Tommy's behavior, continued on with their shopping trying to tell Tommy no and that they can't get any Reptar cereal. "Reptar, Reptar!" Tommy continued to yell as more and more people in the store continued to stare Lou and Lulu finally finished their shopping as they headed to the checkout line. They finished checking out quickly as it only cost them $20 as Lou pulled out a $20 bill from his pocket as he handed it to the cashier. "At least this time I don't have to use that dag nabit adding contraption." Lou said thinking back to when Stu sent him with a calculator to the store a while back when he took Tommy shopping with him when he was still living with Stu and Didi, and they denied him his fudgy dingaling bars, the one true pleasure he had left to him at that time in his twilight years. "Reptar!" Tommy yelled once more as they left the store and Tommy had started crying. Of course Lou and Lulu were happy that Tommy said his first word but they were not happy about the way he acted in the store. A little while later at the Pickles Residents, Lou had told Tommy's parents about his first word and behavior at the store which Tommy got put into timeout for but they didn't believe that Tommy had said his first word yet. A little later Stu and Didi had to go somewhere but didn't have a babysitter for the kids. To Stu and Didi's luck, Betty said that she would take Tommy and Dil since she, Howard, Chaz, and Kira were taking the kids to the movies that evening. After saying goodbye Stu and Didi had left while Betty took the kids to her house until they were going to leave for the movies. Phil and Lil were currently playing in the playpen when Betty put Tommy and Dil in the playpen as well. "Now you pups play here until we leave for the movies." Betty said before walking into the kitchen Tommy was still in a bad mood, he didn't get any Reptar cereal from the store, he wasn't happy as he had his arms crossed as he was looking at the floor of the playpen. "What's the matters Tommy?" Phil asked "Nothing, just leaves me alone." Tommy said "He's just mad because he didn't gets any Reptar cereal because our mommy tolds Grandpa and Grandma that's we couldn't have any junk food and that meant Reptar cereal toos." Dil explained to the twins "What did you dos about it Tommy?" Lil asked "I kepts saying Reptar to my Grandpa and he knewed what I said but still wouldn't lets me have any Reptar cereal. Then when we gots back to our house I gots in trouble and had to sit in timeout." Tommy explained "Wow, so how long were yous in timeout?" Phil asked "My mommy told me I had to sits in timeout for 10 minutes, which was the longest timeout I ever haded in my whole life." Tommy said "He mades it though, after like forever my mommy told him he could gets up." Dil said Just then Chaz and Kira were at the door as they came inside along with Kimi and Chuckie. "Hi guys," Chuckie said "Hi Chuckie," The babies all said except for Tommy "Guess what, we gets to go see a Goober the gopher movie. My mommy tolds me." Chuckie said "Yay, I love Goober," Dil said "He's not as good as Reptar but I guess we likes him to. Right Lil?" Phil said looking to Lil "Yeah," Lil answered "What about you Tommy?" Kimi asked "Tommy doesn't really likes Goober that much Kimi, he likes Reptar better but decided to let Dil like Goober along with Reptar." Chuckie said Tommy, after hearing what movie they were going to see, was even more upset. He didn't want to see some dumb Goober the Gopher movie, he wanted to see a Reptar or even a Dummies Bear movie, but not Goober. Tommy just hoped that when they got to the movies that there was a Reptar movie that he and his friends could go sneak off and see again like before. Go To Part 2 Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Tommy Talks Chapters